


No More Harry Potter For Stiles (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Harry Potter References, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Derek no quiere que Stiles lea Harry Potter porque le hace llorar, todas las veces.





	No More Harry Potter For Stiles (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No More Harry Potter For Stiles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700238) by [tabbytabbytabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby). 



En los últimos meses, Stiles había comenzado a pasar cada vez más tiempo en el loft de Derek, hasta el punto en que estaba allí prácticamente todos los días. Por lo general, hacía deberes o investigaba si era necesario, pero algunos días sacaba uno de los libros de Harry Potter y solo leía. Lo que no era un problema. Derek ama Harry Potter, es un orgulloso Hufflepuff. El problema es que Stiles siempre llora cuando está leyendo los libros.

"No vas a leer Harry Potter, Stiles. Especialmente no las Reliquias de la Muerte. Siempre te hace llorar ".

Stiles se sobresalta, levantando la vista de donde acaba de sacar su ejemplar de Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte de su mochila. "¡Porque es triste, Derek! ¡Fred muere! ¡Y George se queda sin su gemelo! ¡Por supuesto que voy a llorar! "De hecho, Stiles se está desgarrando solo de pensarlo. Fred se merecía algo mejor.

Desde su lugar, apoyado en el mostrador, Derek reprime una sonrisa. Lo entiende y está de acuerdo. Stiles simplemente no necesita saber eso. Al menos no todavía. "Sí, pero ya sabes lo que pasa, así que no veo por qué lloras cada vez".

"¡Solo porque sé que es lo que pasa no lo hace menos triste!" Stiles está a punto de prepararse para otra perorata de Harry Potter cuando se da cuenta de que Derek le sonríe "¿Qué? ¿A qué estás sonriendo?"

Derek niega con la cabeza, todavía sonriendo "A ti. Eres adorable cuando te emocionas con Harry Potter ".

"No soy adorable". Stiles entorna los ojos "Espera. ¿Lo has hecho a propósito?"

Derek mira hacia otro lado, sonrojándose "Por supuesto que no. No seas ridículo ".

Stiles se levanta de su lugar en la mesa y se acerca a Derek, agachando la cabeza para ver mejor la cara de Derek "¡Te estás sonrojando! ¡Lo hiciste totalmente a propósito!" Stiles se detiene, inclinando su cabeza pensando. Piensa que sabe por qué, pero todavía tiene que preguntar, solo para estar seguro "¿Por qué?"

Derek finalmente le mira, decidiendo ser honesto. "Porque me gusta cuando te apasionan las cosas que te interesan. Toda tu cara se ilumina y hueles feliz. Me gusta cuando hueles feliz ".

Stiles sonríe "¿Cuando huelo feliz en general o cuando es por ti que huelo feliz?"

"Ambas. Pero sobre todo la segunda."

Stiles se acerca a Derek, acercándoles de pecho a pecho "¿Huelo feliz ahora?" Derek asiente con la cabeza "¿Sabes lo que me haría aún más feliz?"

"¿Qué?"

Stiles sonríe, decidiendo arriesgarse "Si me besas".

Así lo hace Derek. Ahora, cuando Stiles lee Harry Potter, Derek lo lee con él y, a veces, se lo leen el uno al otro. Derek se ríe cuando Stiles intenta y no puede hacer las voces, mientras que Stiles está impresionado, pero no se sorprende de lo bien que Derek puede hacerse pasar por el profesor Snape. Cuando Stiles llora o se va a despotricar sobre el destino de los personajes, Derek está allí con él, asintiendo y ofreciendo sus propios pensamientos. Para el cumpleaños de Derek, Stiles le compra a Derek una bufanda de Hufflepuff a juego con la de Ravenclaw de Stiles.


End file.
